


温泉篇之乌鹤

by Heihu



Category: Heihu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heihu/pseuds/Heihu





	温泉篇之乌鹤

　　温泉缭绕的雾气使得人的身影变得隐隐约约。  
　　“兄弟，真是奇怪的感觉。”温泉水从黑发付丧神的手上流下，划过那点缀着黑色指甲的手指，诱人却不自知。  
　　“哇，哇！…啊哈哈哈哈！吓到了吗？啊呀啊呀，不好意思。”扑通一声，突然从水中蹦出了一个白色付丧神。  
　　小乌看见一个白色身影在面前突然出现，无奈的笑了笑，“阿鹤，你又恶作剧。”抬手擦了一下溅在脸上的水珠。  
　　缭缭的水汽里，一滴水滴从黑色的发丝上滚落，划过付丧神精致的眉眼，在嘴角微微逗留后又随着他的脖颈留恋在诱人的锁骨处，居然迟迟不肯离开。真是令人嫉妒啊！  
　　“鹤丸！”见鹤丸不知道愣着在想什么，居然恶作剧完就开始发呆，真让人有点不知道作什么反应。伸手理了理鹤丸因为湿透搭在额头的头发。  
　　“欸，就是想吓吓你。”鹤丸慢慢绕到小乌身边，靠在池壁边上，“毕竟自平家分别以后我们这么多年没有见过了。”  
　　小乌抬起手撩了撩自己因为鹤丸已经湿漉漉的头发，“那你这些年过的还好吗？”转头看着这个已经比自己矮了2cm的白发付丧神，皎白的肤色、性感的锁骨、紧实的肌肉、漂亮的腰线、水面下若隐若现的修长的双腿，微微倾身说道。  
　　“活到现在辗转侍奉多位主人。嘛，这就可以说是很有人气吧。……不过呢，为了得到我，又是掘墓又是从神社偷窃什么的，实在是难以服人啊……现在嘛，算是皇家御物吧”  
　　小乌的倾身吐息让鹤丸的脸有些微微发红，有些痴痴的望着它，“你、你呢？这些年。”  
　　“阿鹤，你又不是不知道我，自平家败后下落不明。”小乌靠在鹤丸身上，目光微微闪烁了一下，叹了口气笑着说。“鹤丸，我…”  
　　鹤丸伸着一根手指抵在小乌温润的唇上，对着他摇了摇头，“不用解释，我明白的。”  
　　在鹤丸注视的目光下，小乌第一次、第一次在鹤丸的眼睛里看见了自己的身影，金色的瞳孔里仿佛只有着自己的存在，小乌有些呆愣住了。  
　　鹤丸借着温泉的热气又喊了一声“小乌”。下一刻，小乌被鹤丸的举止略微踉跄的往后又往池壁倒了一下，双眼来没得及睁大，鹤丸的脸已经蓦地靠近，随后他的嘴唇便触碰到了某样分外柔软的东西。  
　　鹤丸的手撑在小乌的脸侧，整个人坐在小乌的腿上，就用着这么一个缠绵的姿势吻了起来。为了不让鹤丸倒下去，小乌一只手条件反射般的搂住了鹤丸的腰，细腻光滑的肌肤，宛若女子一般的细腰。“鹤丸。”看着鹤丸一直看着自己的目光，小乌也突然不知道开口说些什么。  
　　“小乌，做吗？”鹤丸又凑上去亲了一口，搂着小乌的脖子在小乌的耳边暧昧的说道。说完便不等小乌回答同意，便吻上了小乌的脖颈以及那耳后那敏感的肌肤。  
　　小乌还没反应过来就被鹤丸突如其来的举动有些震惊到。下意识的摸上了鹤丸的脸，鹤丸的脸又软又细腻，带着不知是羞涩还是被温泉蒸红的滚烫。看着鹤丸眼中的自己，小乌无奈的叹了一口气，伸出一只手拍了拍鹤丸的脸，“鹤丸你能不能乖一点。”  
　　“我这不是乖一点，好让你为所欲为嘛。”鹤丸详装不知道小乌在说什么，一脸无辜的看着小乌，手却不知什么时候滑了下去，拽掉了小乌腰间围住的浴巾后，握住了小乌胯下的  
　　阳物揉搓了起来  
　　“嗯哼~鹤丸~嗯，放开。”小乌还是被鹤丸的举动一不小心就哼出了声。鹤丸的手毕竟常年练剑，微微带着粗茧，轻巧的滑过敏感点，那令人颤抖的快感让小乌微微皱起了眉头。“鹤丸~啊，别闹。”  
　　小乌忍着快感，把鹤丸的手强制拉离。  
　　鹤丸微微皱了皱眉头，不过就那么一瞬间，鹤丸就又恢复了微笑，双手故意攀上小乌的脖子，双腿岔开坐在他的腿上，故意拿臀部和下体磨蹭着。姿势要多暧昧有多暧昧。鹤丸眼神迷离，嗓音粘腻，挑衅的一舔薄唇，“小乌，你就这么坐怀不乱吗？是想成为柳下惠呢？还是你不行呢？小乌。”  
　　赤裸裸的挑衅，鹤丸拿出了往常皮断腿的勇气挑衅着小乌的底线。  
　　小乌听着鹤丸的挑衅，闭上了眼睛，平复了一下气息，看着鹤丸，压下了鹤丸的头吻了起开，带着茧子的手抚摸着鹤丸光滑的背部，“这下，你满意了吗？”  
　　听着小乌因为忍耐而略带沙哑的嗓音，感受着小乌抚摸着自己的身躯，鹤丸能够感受到小乌的炽热正定着自己的小腹，只觉得自己小腹一阵燥热，忍不住夹紧了双腿，磨蹭着双腿间的物件。感受着小乌的坚挺在自己双腿缝间膨胀的越来越大，鹤丸忍不住握住了自己早已勃起的阳具。  
　　小乌拉开了鹤丸自慰的手，在鹤丸的嘴角吻了一下，“我来，既然要做，怎么能让你自己动手呢。”  
　　鹤丸感受着小乌的手撸动着自己的肉棒，实在忍不住叫出了声“啊……啊~好爽，嗯~小乌，小乌。”鹤丸忍不住攀上了小乌的脖子，在它耳边娇喘呻吟。一想到是小乌的手，鹤丸的身体不由得变得更加兴奋。脑子里一片空白，鹤丸勾着小乌的脖子回应着吻。  
　　自己的肉棒在小乌的手里，我们交缠着对方的唾液，甚至现在我还能感受小乌胸膛的热量，“啊…小乌，啊……”  
　　鹤丸抬起腿，故意用脚尖去勾小乌的背，顺着他的脊背一直滑到臀部。  
　　小乌并没有阻止的他的行为，而是继续着手里的行为，并坏笑着捏了一捏鹤丸的龟头。  
　　“唔~”鹤丸忍不住闷哼了一声，小乌突如其来的一捏，那一瞬间的快感随之而来的让颈椎都随之一颤的酥麻感。一个没忍住，鹤丸直接射在的小乌的手里。  
　　小乌笑着从水里抬起了手，向鹤丸示意了一下手心还残留着的鹤丸的精液。鹤丸有些脸红的看着小乌手上那浊白色的液体。鹤丸红着脸向小乌的手满满靠近，一点点舔舐着小乌手心自己的残留。  
　　小乌看着鹤丸的喉结一上一下的滚动着，在自己的怀里乖巧的舔着自己的精液，不由的有些兴奋。红色的唇，白色的精液，混在一起格外的妖艳，鹤丸此时的脸上泛着霞光似的微红。  
　　“小乌，要不要~我帮你口？”鹤丸色情的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在小乌的耳边诱惑的说道。  
　　小乌坐在温泉壁边，高处的风微微吹过，小乌的脑子微微清醒了一点，‘居然就发展成这个模样了’看着鹤丸跪在自己面前，将脸蹭在自己的腿上，然后乖巧的含住了自己的膨胀。口腔温暖的触感，让小乌又有一瞬间脑袋有些空白。  
　　鹤丸用力的吞吐着，努力将小乌的肉棒往喉咙深处送去，可能是因为送到了太深处，眼角也微微渗着泪水，鹤丸用舌头和牙齿刁钻的刮擦这小乌的冠状沟，滑腻的舌头和细白的牙齿配合着，小乌忍不住倒吸一口冷气，差点没绷住。低头看着鹤丸狡黠的眼神，果然又是为了看我的好戏。  
　　小乌轻抚这鹤丸的背，光滑的脊背，作为鹤丸恶作剧的回报，小乌摸上了鹤丸左边的淡粉色的乳尖，拿指尖慢慢捏搓着，突然用力拧了一下，鹤丸的身子不受控制的颤抖了一下，连带着被肉棒塞满的口腔里也溢出了一声不甘的呻吟。  
　　鹤丸听着耳边传来的轻笑声，果然小乌从来不甘心被自己恶作剧，不过嘛，要说恶作剧，我鹤丸国永还是很有自信的。鹤丸的舌头开始往龟头的小口里钻弄，一边钻弄一边吮吸的啧啧有声，同时两只手也不停歇的抚摸着小乌的卵囊。  
　　鹤丸透过水雾看着与往常截然不同的小乌，云淡风轻的脸上带着一丝潮红，不过那嘴角熟悉的笑意，果然还是从前的他。  
　　“嗬，厉害了，鹤丸。”还未等鹤丸有所反应，小乌一手钳住了鹤丸的下巴强制鹤丸吐了出来，滑下水中，贴着鹤丸温暖的身体，另一只手摩挲着鹤丸的白发，手指穿插在发间，带给了鹤丸从头颅到脚阵阵电流般的酥麻感，因为猝不及防被推进水里，鹤丸两只手被迫撑在身后仰着头接受着小乌的吻。唇间的火热与小乌身上被风吹过的冰凉让鹤丸整个人忍不住颤抖，“啊~小乌。”  
　　小乌的手一点点抚摸着鹤丸光滑的身躯，一点点往下伸去，最后逗留在了鹤丸的臀部，揉搓、按压，愉悦的手感让人迷恋。  
　　“小乌…嗯~要~，我要。”无法再忍耐这漫长的前戏，鹤丸一把抱住小乌的脖子，肉贴肉的开始磨蹭，“嗯~手指，嗯嗯~”感受着小乌突然进入体内的手指，鹤丸不由的开始缩紧后穴，随着小乌手指在体内的搅动，抱着小乌的同时开始摇摆身躯。  
　　小乌好笑的看着鹤丸，最后还是担心鹤丸淹入水中，一手把他抱起放在自己的腿上，湿润的嘴唇吻了吻鹤丸的后颈，啃咬着鹤丸精致的锁骨，而在鹤丸体内的手指也不知什么时候已经加到了三根，因为在水中的原因吧，纵使没有润滑剂，三根手指在鹤丸体内也抽插的毫无阻碍，尾椎的快感直直的传导到脊椎，鹤丸情不自禁的将小乌的手指吸得更紧更深。  
　　“嗯啊~进来，啊~啊~嗯，小乌、进来~”鹤丸趴在小乌的耳边喘着气呻吟着，皱着眉头看着小乌，一口啃上了小乌的耳垂，舔舐、啃咬着，下面的小穴紧紧缠着小乌的手指。“快点~进来。”  
　　“那就如你所愿，阿鹤。”小乌抽出了手指，把鹤丸的姿势调整了一下，让自己的灼热正好抵着鹤丸。  
　　鹤丸不耐的扭来扭身躯，离去的手指让鹤丸的空虚感莫名强烈了起来，扭来扭身躯却也无法吞进小乌的硕大，小穴只好可怜兮兮的吮吸着小乌膨胀的圆润龟头，鹤丸撑起身子看着小乌绷紧的神色和额头的汗水，好笑的说道，“小乌，我是付丧神，又不是真的人类，哪有这么脆弱，讷，快点进来，我真的受不了了。”  
　　话刚说完，小乌的肉棒便毫无预兆的直接捅进了鹤丸的身体里。嗯~好热、好紧。  
　　也许是因为付丧神体质的原因，也也许是因为漫长前戏的原因，鹤丸并没有感觉到疼痛，而只有满满的饱胀感，不过震惊的呼气声还堵在喉咙里便已经被快感狠狠包围。这几下抽插便让鹤丸爽的脚趾尖都绷紧了。  
　　“小乌慢、慢一点~”鹤丸被快感冲击的面色潮红，不由自主的用力的抱紧了小乌的脖子，手指甚至在小乌的背上留下了鲜红的印记，“啊~啊嗯~好棒~”  
　　突然，鹤丸被小乌直接从温泉里抱起来，就着交合的姿势开始往池边走去，小乌每走一步鹤丸的体内的阴茎就左右碾一下，走一步碾一下，就这么几步路便把鹤丸逼的眼泪都出来了，等到好不容易被小乌放到在池边，鹤丸简直想跪地求饶。  
　　我就不该随便就直接在温泉勾搭的。  
　　小乌站在温泉里，没有离开鹤丸的身体，阴茎还有一半埋在鹤丸的体内，就这么直起腰开始打桩似的操弄了起来，“呼，鹤丸，看着我。”  
　　鹤丸被操弄的眼神迷离，只感觉体内的性器又涨又烫，反复磨蹭着自己的敏感点，深得时候甚至让鹤丸生出下一秒要进手入室的错觉。鹤丸一把拉下小乌的头，迷离的眼神看着小乌，把自己的唇送了上去。  
　　小乌用门齿叼着鹤丸的嘴唇啃噬着，似乎要把鹤丸吞入腹中。与此同时，小乌用力往鹤丸的身体里重重顶弄着，突然重重的一下，鹤丸整个人绷直着背部，铺天盖地的快感向鹤丸扑了过来，鹤丸一下子就睁大了眼睛，手狠狠抓着小乌的背部。“嗯嗯，啊~”  
　　“阿鹤，再忍一下，等我。”小乌的速度越来越快，一下比一下重的撞击着鹤丸的小穴。  
　　“啊~不行，小乌，我、我不行了，啊~”鹤丸感觉自己彻底变成了一只漂浮在海上的船，随着小乌的每一个举动在海上漂浮。  
　　极、极限了。  
　　鹤丸紧紧搂住小乌的脖子，狠狠的咬了小乌一口，勾着小乌背部的脚一点点磨蹭着小乌的敏感。猛然，小乌忍受不住低吼了一声，按住鹤丸的腰狠狠的往里面射精。子弹一般的精液冲刷着鹤丸的小穴内壁，鹤丸恍惚觉得自己正在经历一场枪林弹雨。足足持续了十多秒钟，小乌胸口剧烈起伏着，才汗淋淋的抱起了还闭眼沉浸在高潮被射精的余韵里的鹤丸国永，“还好吧，阿鹤。”  
　　鹤丸无力的摇了摇头，表示自己还好。  
　　袅袅的水汽里，黑发的付丧神怀抱中一个全身雪白的付丧神，两个人都靠在池壁边闭眼深深的缓着气。  
　　浸泡在温暖的水里，小乌帮着鹤丸清理着，鹤丸闭目小憩，听到耳边传来鹤丸的疑问“那个，你明天是要第一次出阵是吗？”  
　　“嗯，没有错。明天出阵的地点是战国时代的桶狭间战役，队长是加州清光，队员是一期一振、江雪左文字、宗三左文字、岩融。”  
　　“你，江雪左文字、一期一振都才到本丸没几天练度都不高，不过有宗三、岩融和加州清光在，明天应该可以顺利回来的。”  
　　“阿鹤”小乌看着躺在自己怀里的鹤丸，低头亲了一口，“阿鹤，你这是在担心我吗？”  
　　鹤丸无力的睁开眼睛看着小乌，笑着说， “对啊，我是在担心你啊！”  
　　小乌伸手理了理鹤丸搭在一起的头发，笑着说，“阿鹤，谢谢，我会保护好我自己的。”


End file.
